Terraforming
Terraforming is the process of modifying the environment of a planet or moon. The purpose is to make an uninhabitable planet or moon suitable for species and other lifeforms. Terraforming can change the atmosphere, topography, temperature and ecology. Humans have terraformed many planets and moons in the galaxy. This involves the use of Atmospheric Processors and Land Enrichment Systems. The Sirius Corporation and WorldCraft are major players in the terraforming business. A number of planets and moons, such as Rho Phoenicus 8 a, are actively being terraformed as of the 34th century. While in most cases these bodies are still decades away from becoming Earth-like Worlds, their systems usually have a Terraforming economy and local stations will demand the types of Commodities necessary to advance the process. In systems were the population size, available resources, or planetary conditions are insufficient to support a full terraforming program, artificial biospheres may be built instead to adapt small parts of a planetary surface for humans. History The term 'terraforming' was first coined by Jack Wiliamson in the scifi story Collission Orbit which was published in Astounding Science Fiction in 1942.Science Fiction Citations: terraforming" The early terraforming tended to use genetically engineered biological processes that would change the atmosphere of a suitable world over many decades to a breathable atmosphere using energy captured from the star via biological processes. This process was both slow, expensive (it was made up of many stages) and only a narrow set of worlds were suitable. The idea of doing direct chemical conversion on a vast scale was there, but not practical because of the vast power requirements.Tourist Beacon 0208 Mars was terraformed into an Earth-like world in 2286 and 2291. Afterward humans could walk on the surface and breathe without the need for oxygen suits or respirators.Tourist Beacon 0176 In 3082, late emperor Atticus Obellan Duval sent a second mission to Exioce to terraform the planet, experiment and establish a permanent Imperial presence there.Data taken from Tourist Spot Beacon 0146, Exioce system Terraformed Planets These are some terraformed planets in the galaxy: * Mars - Sol system * Makunouchi - Bento system * Boeotia - Aganippe system * Eotienses A 3 - Eotienses system * Capitol, Conversion, and New World - Achenar system * Argent's Claim (formerly New California) - Alioth system * New America - Quince system * Rhea 3 - Rhea system * Founders World - Shinrarta Dezhra system * Azeban - Eranin system * Luca L (V4-26) - Tanmark system * Homeland - Beta Hydri system * Secular 1 - PLX 695 system * Biggs Colony - Altair system * Xelabara 1 - Xelabara system * Guy A 4 - Guy system * Mirnipli - Tangaroa system * Hanandroo - Tarach Tor system * Cubeo 3 - Cubeo system * Emerald - Cemiess system * Chango - I Bootis system * Apasam - Chi Herculis system * 9 Aurigae C 2 and C 3 - 9 Aurigae system * Baker - Opala system * Henry O'Hare's Haven - Summerland system * Sothis A 5 and A 6 - Sothis system * Kausalya 3 - Kausalya system * 78 Ursae Majoris B 3 - 78 Ursae Majoris system * Taylor Colony - Tau Ceti system * Olgrea C 7 - Olgrea system Terraforming Candidates Many planets, and a smaller number of moons, are marked as candidates for terraforming. These worlds are located in their sun's habitable zone and can potentially be terraformed to be suitable for human life. Discovering and mapping these planets using the Full Spectrum System Scanner and Detailed Surface Scanner yields higher payouts from Universal Cartographics than non-terraformables. The following Terrestrial Planet classes are known to produce terraforming candidates: * High Metal Content Worlds * Rocky Bodies * Water Worlds See also * Atmospheric Processors * Land Enrichment Systems References Category:Lore Category:Technology